


A Quiet Moment

by zamngeal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamngeal/pseuds/zamngeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth listened to the soothing voice of his friend, colleague, rival. At first he found it to be odd that a Soldier was this obsessed with a poem or theatre play – Sephiroth was sure it was both – but he got used to it surprisingly quickly; by now he almost found it relaxing to listen to Genesis reading it out loud but of course he’d rather bite his tongue than telling him. | Sephiroth/Genesis</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

“There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds”

Sephiroth listened to the soothing voice of his friend, colleague, rival. At first he found it to be odd that a Soldier was this obsessed with a poem or theatre play – Sephiroth was sure it was both – but he got used to it surprisingly quickly; by now he almost found it relaxing to listen to Genesis reading it out loud but of course he’d rather bite his tongue than telling him.

“Loveless, Act two.”

Genesis chuckled quietly, not looking up from the book he was holding in his hands. “Very well. By now you got it memorized too, mh?”

Sephiroth didn’t have to turn around to know his friend was grinning – he heard it in his voice.

“Of course. You’ve beaten it into my head after all.”

Laughing quietly, Genesis closed to be book and slowly walked up to him, only stopping when he was standing directly next to him. They were in the Virtual Reality Trainings room on the Soldier Floor, like always. Also like always there standing on the Sister Ray in simulation of Junon. Unlike always, Angeal wasn’t there to join them.

“Up until now, you never complained. Or am I wrong, oh great hero?”

The irony in his voice was obvious and even Genesis himself thought to hear an almost bitter undertone he didn’t intend to be there; he meant to be joking after all.

Finally, Sephiroth tore his eyes away from the sunset and looked at him. If he noticed the undertone in his voice – which Genesis assumed – he ignored it. Ignoring was something Sephiroth was amazing at. He could ignore people until they themselves doubted their own existence. Sometimes he envied his friend for his patience; Genesis himself was rather impatient after all.

“It would be a waste of time to tell you.”

Even though Sephiroth was rather quiet, he was well-spoken and knew very well how to counter. Genesis loved that; he loved discussing and intense conversations. While he could have that with Angeal as well, it was better with the hero himself.

“Where is Angeal?”, Sephiroth replied a bit more serious.

Genesis smiled to himself, thinking about the conversation he had with his best friend.

“He is busy with the puppy.” He didn’t envy Angeal at all. He himself wasn’t the type to be a mentor; Angeal on the other hand was made for this. He was patient, he was almost fatherly and loved teaching. Especially this third class he was training since a while. ‘No attention span, Genesis, He is like a puppy.’

Even Sephiroth seemed amused, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly upwards.

“Well, this is something we can’t change now. Also he always wanted a pet.”

“No doubt.”

Genesis slowly moved his hand over the blade of sword, determination forming in his gaze. He would beat Sephiroth. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow or even next month. But he would; he was meant to be a hero, he worked and trained hard.

Of course he liked Sephiroth but they were also rivals and they regularly tried to beat each other. But… today he also wasn’t in the mood to fight.

“Not today.”

Sephiroth hand was already hovering over Masamumes hilt and his whole body language was stiff and ready to be attacked anytime.

“No worries, I’m not in the mood either.”

Maybe it was because they just returned from a bigger mission in Wutai. The riots in the south of Wutai were now solved. President Shinra, just like Director Lazard were praising Sephiroth and Sephiroth alone in front of the press and while his friend almost looked uncomfortable, he couldn’t deny that he was jealous and angry in this very moment.

Sometimes he almost pitied his friend though. He knew that Sephiroth hated it how Shinra idolized him and made him the great, invincible hero, while the people in Wutai called him monster or angel of death.

For a while they just stood there, starring into the distance, each of them lost in thoughts.

Sephiroth didn’t really know why but he had a bad feeling. Tomorrow Genesis would leave for Wutai again. He was sure something would happen… and there was nothing he could do about it. The whole situation was worrying him since a while; especially because Genesis’ injury of their last fight still wasn’t healed and… Angeal always avoided the topic, just like Dr Hollander.

He sighed quietly and sat down at the end of the platform. Genesis seemed to be surprised for a moment but then he sat down next to him.

What Genesis didn’t expect was what Sephiroth said next – sometimes he really was unpredictable.

“Read something to me.”

Genesis raised an eyebrow, thinking about if Sephiroth was serious or not. Should he say something about it? A voice at the back of his mind told him not to. That his friend was serious. That they maybe should just enjoy this unusual moment.

He opened his book again, sighing quietly, before he continued to read Loveless.

Sephiroth listened carefully, and relaxed, closed his eyes. He enjoyed the warm breeze, the sunset and the soothing voice of his friend.

“Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh“

And the end was indeed nigh.


End file.
